Glowing, illuminating, luminescent items or items including light source(s) for both functional and decorative applications are popular. Such items, for example, can be used in stores for promotion to increase sales. In most applications at the present time, light is projected onto an item to make it more visible and attractive. More recently light sources have been integrated into the items themselves. However, powering some of these items suffer in many areas including high cost, low battery life, complicated and large components and the like.
The prior art devices are subject to several disadvantages. For example, in instances where an item does not contain an integrally included light source and is illuminated through the base, some of the light is lost as the base of the container causes scattering and inappropriately disperses the light. In other instances, the emitted light is very intrusive to an observer negating the desired effect. Further, in instances where multiple containers may be displayed, the physical form of the emitting sources can be rather large and prohibitive.
Other disadvantages of prior art fixtures and devices and the associated lighted items are realized when the items are operated by an internal power source such as batteries. The battery operated items have a relatively short life and are not suitable to display for long periods of times such as days or weeks. Therefore, what is needed is an apparatus and method for improved illumination of products being displayed.